


Tell Me Pretty Lies

by sweet thing (cxn)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxn/pseuds/sweet%20thing
Summary: ‘I can’t love you.’‘Don’t then.Just use me.’Hot upperclassmen don’t fall for little jocks with asshole sisters and messy brown hair. But maybe Eren is okay with that. And maybe Levi can be proved wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

LEVIS POV

 

I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but I sort of rule this fucking school. I could have a jock on his knees in a second or a girl on her back in half that. Hell, I could tell the entire football team to jump off the 3rd story and they probably would. Not that it would be much of an accomplishment, I’m not sure their brains are developed enough to even think about something other than football and tits. I was 5 minutes late to every class and everyone would watch me as I walked in. And fuck, it felt fucking good. Somehow I was at every party, on every couch drinking every shitty beer I was given.

I was back act college for my third year, my social status already very clear to everyone. I parted every hallway like I was Moses and stupid new first years were the red sea. I drank my shitty campus coffee, walking as slowly as I could to class, my laptop tucked under my left arm as my right brought more caffeine to my lips.

‘Levi!’ I heard her call from behind. Fuck, I swear to god my eyes nearly rolled back into my fucking skull. The school whore, back to try and get my pants to my ankles for the third year in a row. To be fair, she was extremely persistent. Probably her only redeeming quality.

‘Hi Petra.’ I said, knowing I didn’t give a single fuck what she had to say back. I decided to lay off the emotional harassment, maybe she had turned to god and abstinence over the break. However, judging by last year and those photos I saw…

I doubt she had enough self-control to have her tongue in her own mouth for longer than 10 minutes.

‘What’d you get up to over the break?’ She asked me, pushing her books to her chest hard enough to create more cleavage. Fucking pathetic. Petra was always one I liked to go easy on; watching her turn her own life to shit was much more entertaining than doing it for her.

‘Nothing.’ I said nonchalantly, looking straight ahead.

‘Really? I saw on facebook you-‘

‘Later’ I shot at her, taking a hard left down a corridor I definitely didn’t need to go down. I sped past a hoard of first years, deciding I may as well scavenge the vending machine for any food that might replicate the breakfast I missed this morning.  

My jaw dropped in shock as I felt scalding heat at the nape of my neck. I turned to face a first year with a cup of coffee (half empty mind you) in his hand staring at me blankly. He was clearly taller than me, but height was the last thing to scare me these days. I took one step closer to him and locked eyes as I handed him his ass on a plate for the first time in his college career.

‘Better watch it idiot. I’ll have the quarterback shove your dick so far up your ass you’ll spew it up.’

I tapped lightly on the bottom of the cup still in his hand, flicking whatever was in left in there onto his face. I laughed a little in his face and just kept walking, never turning to see what his reaction was. As much as the first years were fun to fuck with, I was genuinely pissed off.  Bumped into with coffee? Such a cliché, it made me vomit in my mouth. My neck probably had third degree burns and I didn't even want to being to think about the stain I was going to spend hours washing off.

‘You’re all talk Levi. I’d like to see you make one jock listen to you, let alone Braun.’ I stopped dead in my tracks, waiting for the voice to finish it’s sentence before I turned around to meet whoever was going to get their books dropped off the balcony.

What a fucking laugh.

Mikasa Ackerman, her second year. Back for more torture I suppose. Maybe she’s a masochist. I don't know her sex life, nor did I want to. Ew. Second vomit of the day. Although the sex life thing did remind me of some interesting stuff.

I took a step towards her again, getting ready to knock the wind out of her with a low blow. ‘I could always call Jean, but I wouldn’t want things to get awkward between you. He was your first right? What a shame. You’re not even a notch on his belt. He doesn’t count charity cases. If you ever want a second, take that stupid fucking scarf off, you look-‘

She swatted at my hand as I went to touch her shitty scarf. Fucking hell, now I’d have to wash my hands thirty times in the gross campus toilets. Who knows what dirty shit a low life like her has touched. If she was going to take it over the line with me, I had no problem going just as far with her. I raised my coffee and poured it on her scarf until she moved back. We locked eyes, her trying to throw daggers and me holding back laughter. What a joke. None of this was worth my time; utterly the most pathetic thing I had cared about my whole life.

‘Welcome back to college, slut.’

I paraded past the first and second years populating the sides of the hallway. Too bad this is their first impression of me. They’re probably wondering how I get away with this shit. I can’t wait for the first party of the semester. Fuck.

Late as always, I walked into class, settling into my spot in the back row next to Erwin Smith, the only other person I allowed into my life. We sat through the lecture in silence, not out of respect for the class, but because we were both happy to sit in silence. He understood me and I understood him. To outsiders, we probably looked like distant friends, only together for the joint popularity. Really, it was quite the opposite. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and looked down to see a text from Erwin:

**Let’s ditch.**

In a silent agreement, I gathered my books and he followed suit. We walked out of the lecture together, saying nothing until I remembered this morning’s coffee incident. And the shirt I hadn’t cleaned yet.

'Fuck!’ I said to myself, thinking about how much of a pain in the damn ass that stain would be to get out.

‘What?’ Erwin asked as he stopped at the top of the stairs. I ran a little to catch up to him. Cons of being freakishly short.

‘Some stupid first year spilled coffee down my back. Holy shit, I forgot to tell you! Guess who I fucking spoke to this morning?’ I said to the man next to me, all of a sudden gaining energy. I had my asshole façade on around other people. You know, social status and all that bullshit. I had known Erwin for a long time now, he was different. I was 100% myself around him and vice versa.

‘God? Your long lost brother? That girl with the tits back in high school?’ He asked. We both laughed as we remembered our days as seniors.

‘No, no and no.’ I laughed, almost running down the stairs out of excitement of not having to be an asshole for 10 minutes. Being around Erwin was always the highlight of my day, it was like letting out one long held in breath; I could be excited and stupid and funny and display and emotion other than pissed off, and it was ok. He didn’t care at all.

‘Although I wish it was her, do you remember the size of those things? I saw her on Facebook the other day, d’ja know fat she is now? Sucks her body went to shit, it was actually half decent. Anyway, not the point! Mikasa Ackerman, the one from last year with that damn red scarf!’ I tried to jog Erwin’s memory as we left the building and started making our way to our dorm. I tried again by mentioning that Jean had got with her last year and it got around to everyone.

‘Oh yeah, Little red riding. How did that go? She doesn’t seem like the type to take your bullshit.’ Although he spoke in almost monotone I could pick the care in his voice and I knew he was genuinely interested. We waited at the stop light to cross, staring over to the building we had left behind.

‘Can’t say she did. Her little boyfriend definitely tried me though, spilt his coffee down my neck. Then the stupid whore opened her mouth and tried to go off, saying I was all talk. I could put the entire football team on their knees with one sentence, so I don’t know what she’s talking about, but she better not cross me again if she doesn’t want things to turn ugly.’ I went on, barely stopping to breathe. Since the apartments were only across the road, we were pretty much on the elevators by the time Erwin had processed everything.

‘Wait, rewind? Her boyfriend? Who was the kid?’ We pushed the button and waited to be taken up to our floor, number 11.

‘I don't fucking know. I barely looked at the kid, I swear one more second of his face and I would’ve smacked it right off him.’ The elevator dinged and we stepped off, walking a little to our door and unlocking our shitty dorm. We both took our shoes off and I immediately went to change shirts. There was no modestly between Erwin and I, we had been friends long enough to throw that away. I pulled on my university hoodie and made a mental note to wash the shirt asap. Asap being whenever I had enough money to even wash clothes.

‘I got told that she had a brother once. Apparently they’re step siblings though, so he’s all tan and exotic. Sounds your type.’ He said from the comfort of his bed, laughing at his own joke. I did the same, laying down to stare at the cracking plaster on our ceiling.

‘Why do you even care?’ I asked, half teasing and half curious. Last I knew, we hated Mikasa, so what was this sudden interest in the brother? He was tan though, from what I briefly remember, maybe it was him I had met.

‘I dunno, apparently he moved around in high school because he’d get into punch-ups or bad mouthed the teachers. Just shitty talk going around last year.’ He said absent mindedly, scrolling through his phone now.

‘What a brat.’ I said, sighing at the shitty start my semester was already off to. I suggested to Erwin that we grab pancakes at the usual spot which made him almost fall off the bed with excitement. It was a short walk through the crisp air of NYC and we finally made it to our own little hideaway. We had found it on our first day of college while we were looking for some decent coffee as the snow began to fall around us. Luckily it wasn’t as cold this year, but some warm food was definitely still in order.

We finally stopped in front of the familiar place, the sweet scent of mocha embracing us the second we walked through the door. There were mismatched couches and pillows everywhere, it almost looked like a goodwill, but that was part of the charm.

‘Erwin! Levi! Oh I was wondering if I would see you again! What is it now, three years? Time goes by fast doesn’t it?’ Pixis smiled at us from behind the bar, cleaning the mismatching mugs. I dunno what it is about this place, but I fell in love with it from the first day we found it. Don’t even get me started on their coffee, Jesus Christ, it was the best coffee I have ever and probably will ever have. Erwin and I sat down on the couch closest to the window, watching outside as cars sped past the quickly forming ice.

‘Fuck, I need a car. I’m sick of walking everywhere. Do you have any idea how stupid we look, getting driven to each party like kids being dropped off at soccer practice?’ Erwin said while he continued to stare enviously at the vehicles zooming past. It was weird to hear him talk like that, like he didn’t have a care in the world. Even though we were good friends, it was rare to hear him so relaxed. Although I did understand him, we both felt at home, almost safe, in this little tucked away café. We knew Pixis well and none of the losers from college came here. If they did, they were smart enough to not walk through the door when they saw us sitting at the window.

‘Listen when I tell you that I’m very aware of that,’ I started, shuffling slightly under the worry that was starting to wash over me. ‘I barely have enough money to buy food, and now I really need to wash the clothes that moron was kind enough to stain, and I’m reconsidering whether I should be getting this fucking coffee or not.’ I took a deep breath in, having gone on rant that came out of nowhere. Of course he would remind me of all this right now. Now, when I’m actually trying to relax and enjoy a second of peace. Fuck, and that stupid kid too. I’ll teach him soon enough. When do the dorm parties start? I’m probably the only one thinking about that. It’s only the first day, people are already studying for tests and what do I do? Ditch and decide what alcohol will get me drunk the fastest this weekend. What does college matter to me anyway? When did I become such a pussy? I’m a high achiever and I fucking know that. I’m not an idiot like the rest of my class. Except for Erwin. Last I remember he was sitting at the top of the class. Wait, isn’t that because-

‘Levi! I’ll order what you always get for you, I’m buying.’ Erwin snapped me out of my trance, thanks be to god. I don’t need that much anxiety on me, not now, not ever. He walked across the hardwood floors to order and I was left to my own devices. I checked my phone, finding about 50 invites on Facebook, of which I would maybe consider 6.  I don’t just go to any dorm party; my standards have gotten pretty high.

 

**Reiner Braun + 10 others**

**First week back party**

  * **+1 whoever**



  * **no first years**



  * **byo**



 

Well. That had been enough to thoroughly convince me. I was sold the second I saw the name: Reiner Braun.

Yum.

Debatably the most delicious guy on the football team. Probably only still in school because he’s the best quarterback they’ve had in decades. Very talented. Probably too stupid to even know.

‘Is that Braun’s thing?’ Erwin asked, peering over my shoulder holding the two cups of heaven. He handed me one and I decided to risk the burnt tongue and take a sip. Fuck, amazing as always. This place never lets me down.

‘I was thinking of going-‘ He paused to take a sip of the coffee, ‘-but I’m pretty sure Mikasa will be there, y’know, since the whole Jean thing happened.’ He explained looking at me over the edge of his cup.

‘What’s it to me? Another shot to humiliate her. The idiot brother won’t be there though, said no first years. And you know how Reiner gets about first years. He’d have a black eye within two seconds of walking into the place.’ I laughed slightly at my own shitty-ness, but it was all true. If Mikasa went I’d just get another chance to show her who’s who. The little brother wouldn't show, even she knew better than to defy Braun.

‘So I take it we’re going?’ Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow to me. That little fucker.

‘Yes, we are fucking going. How many times do I have to tell you? I’ve been waiting since our first year for Reiner to shove his tongue down my throat, and until that happens, we are going to every party we can with him, even if it means enduring the likes of Mikasa Ackerman.’ We both laughed at my not so subtle confession of feelings for Reiner. There were no secrets between Erwin and I, so I had no reason to hold back. There was something about that dumb blonde jock I wanted, and I was usually one to get anything I asked for.

‘Fine. I need to get laid anyway, it’s been way too fucking long.’ He said nonchalantly, like it was any other sentence. Well, to us it was.

‘Get that nerd, what was her name? Hanji? She was crazy for you all last year, I’ll get her on the list.’ I offered to him, knowing full well I was doing it more for the drama than I was the sake of his dick.

‘At this point, I’m not picky. Put her on the list for me.’ I laughed at his state of desperation but made a mental note to have her added to the event one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

EREN’S POV

 

‘Eren, do you have any idea who that was?’ Armin asked me as we shuffled into the almost silent class. Everyone turned to look at me, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Fuck, I must look like such a dork.

‘No, should I?’ We sat at the only empty desks, which just so happened to be front and centre. Great, my day just keeps getting better. Barely above a whisper, Armin leaned over to me –

‘That was Levi. I’ll show you his Facebook later. Mikasa said he’s a big deal-‘

‘You come in late to my class and talk while I explain. You two have some nerve. Pay some attention.’ The professor called to Armin and I from his whiteboard. I could hear snickering from behind us and my cheeks getting hot again. Fuck.

‘Yes Mr.Dok’  I could always trust Armin to step in and cover for the both of us. It had been like this for as long as I can remember now. Armin, Mikasa and I, friends since before we even knew what friends meant. We were so wildly different, all three of us, but that’s what made us work. Mikasa was the more serious one. She brought us back to earth when things started to get out of hand. That was when we were younger though, these days Armin and I manage to take care of ourselves just fine. Armin was the studious one of us. Although Mikasa was just as smart, Armin poured himself into school work to the point where we signed him up to counselling, just to make sure he wasn’t addicted to studying or something. Then there’s me, the oddball of our group. I like to think I keep things interesting, that without me those two would never speak a word to each other. I’m the slacker, the one with the detention slips and bruises. I’ll be the first to admit I’ve got a bad history. But that’s just it; it’s history. I lost my mom, and for a long time it screwed with my head. I was really fucking lost and I went about doing whatever I wanted, because I didn’t see a point to life. I didn’t have an end goal. I wish I could say things have changed, but I’m on medication now and doing my best to turn things around. I’ve really pulled my head in, but this morning had really taken it out of me. Why was that guy so mean? I thought it would be new school, new life. Like I could start over. But I had already gotten in a fight before my fist lesson had started. And then Mikasa stepped in. I know she wants to protect me, but I’m not a little kid anymore. I can fight my own fights.

First lesson couldn’t have dragged on slower. I wanted so badly to just go home and lay in bed for way too long, but going to school for full days was part of cleaning up my act. I didn’t have another lesson until 2, so I figured I could explore the place a little. Armin left to his next lesson so I finally had some peace and quiet to myself after the eventful morning. I plugged in my headphones and pressed play.

_Take your time_

_And talk to me when you’re all fine_

I left the school building and started to pace slowly down the sidewalk, listening to the song and tapping the beat on my leg. Last Dinosaurs, a little band from Melbourne I’d found over the break. Their newest album was the best, I'd get the vinyl as soon as I had the money. I let the almost happy song wash over me, trying my best to cheer myself up. It was only a little mishap; I wasn’t going to slip up. It wouldn’t be like the other times.

_Colours fade as a way_

_For you to come back to me_

Who was that guy anyway? Levi? I think that’s what Armin had said. Sure enough, I looked him up on Facebook and he was one of the top suggested results. That stupid buzz cut. Most of his photos were at parties or art. His own I think. Although parties always sounded great in principle, it was probably the worst environment for me to be in. Especially if I was to be on my best behaviour this year. Alcohol, big crowds and I don’t mix. Well at least. He seemed like a douchebag, with his pretentious clothes and party life. Definitely not my type of guy.

_It’s on the obvious side_

_Of all the feelings you hide_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and reluctantly snapped out of the song to check what it was. I saw Mikasa’s name flash across the screen, with a text saying:

**You’re free until later right? If you feel like it, come to the library. I’m just studying.**

With nothing better to do, I decided it was at least a good way to get to know the place. However lame it may be to hang out with your sister, I ignored those thoughts and came to find her sitting alone. It wasn’t quiet or loud inside, more like a lull of soft conversation. It seemed like this area was for study, with desks, bean bags and pillows splayed across the room.

‘Hey. How was your first lesson?’ Mikasa asked from behind her laptop, barely flashing me a look as she spoke.

‘Fine. I got Mr. Dok. You?’ I decided to leave out the parts which would make her think I was slipping up again. The last thing I wanted was a lecture from dad. I swear, those two secretly connived against me the second I went to sleep. I was late because of her, and we were called on because of Armin’s inability to whisper at a low enough volume, so really, I’d done nothing wrong. No point working her up over it.

‘It was fine. No Levi, thank god. That reminds me, Reiner and his friends invited me to another party.’ It was hard to pick how she felt about the things she said. Due to her track record, I thought she probably wasn’t keen on going to the party, but her voice gave me no clues. Hard to read much.

‘Are you gonna go?’ I asked her, surprised when she finally shut her laptop to talk to me properly.

‘No way. They only invite me as a joke. I guess now you know about the Jean thing.’ Her eyes trailed away from mine and I can't say I blamed her. Surely it was embarrassing to have your little brother find out about who you lost your virginity to. Ew, I don't even want to think about that. Oh god, these are things I shouldn't be thinking about-

‘It’s fine Eren, I’m tougher than that. They’re going to need better insults to hurt me. We can always go to the football field and just sit in the stands, hang out. Annie and I used to do that all last year. You’re welcome to come.’ Great, now this is just sad. Getting invited to hang out with your sister and her friends. It was nice of Mikasa though. I appreciate being looked after sometimes.

‘Yeah, sounds better than a dorm full of horny guys and beer anyway. I’ll probably need it after this week too, something tells me it doesn’t get any easier.’ She gave me a sympathetic smile and we both made our way out. I mindlessly followed her, not bothering to ask where she was taking me. As we made our way through the cold, we saw a group of guys walking in our direction. As they came closer, I began to recognise a couple of faces. But where from? By the time I picked it, we came face to face with the guys, all of them forming a line to stop us from walking further.

‘Hey, aren’t you that little prick that spilt coffee on Levi? Well aren’t you a piece of work. Holy shit! And your bitch sister is here too! I’m Reiner Braun. Levi is a good friend of mine, so if I was you, I’d steer clear. Unless you want the entire football team to beat your ass. Your call, bitch.’ A blonde man towered over us, smiling as he spewed the words out of his mouth.

_No,_

I told myself.

_Don’t fight him._

_You’re better than that._

I reached over to Mikasa’s hand, squeezing it once to signal her to stay calm. The whole line burst out laughing, still never budging from their positions. Why were people so mean? What had I ever done to them, I’d just accidentally walked into their friend. It was only an accident. It feels like no matter how hard I try, I just attract trouble. But that was the old me. I’m different now. A month ago I wouldn’t have hesitated to take them all on, but I’m changing my ways.

‘Hah! Incest or what? Get away from us you creeps! That shit’s illegal y’know!’ They finally broke formation as the tall blonde, Reiner, led them. The whole group pushed and shoved Mikasa and I as they walked past.

Crisis averted. No violence, no anger, no fights. I couldn’t help but let a smile spread across my face. Sure, it’s weird to smile when you’ve just been picked on by the entire football team, but to me this was a win. And there was very little that could bring me down right now. In fact, I doubt anything could.

‘Those guys are jerks.’ Her breath formed clouds as she spoke, resuming our walk after the shock had worn off.

‘I think I recognised a couple of them from Levi’s Facebook photos. How are they even friends? Levi seems like the type of person they would pick on.’ I thought back to when I recognised their faces, remembering them from some of Levi’s photos on Facebook. It seemed they were always together, like really close friends. I guess Mikasa was wrong when she said he was all talk.

‘Apparently it’s ancient history. I got told Reiner used to get picked on back in primary school and Levi would stick up for him, so now he just returns the favour. I dunno what to tell you Eren, it’s weird. Everyone around here just sort of respects Levi and that Erwin guy he hangs around. I don’t know what it is, but that bond he has with the quarterback is definitely helping him.’ I almost sighed in realisation of what I had started. Of course I had pissed off the most popular kid in school. I would do that, wouldn't I? Fuck, this day keeps getting better and better.

I killed time with Mikasa drinking campus coffee and talking until I finally had to go to my lesson. She had another class too, so I walked on my own down the busy hallways.

‘Hey kid!’ I heard the yell from behind me. Not again. Although this voice seemed different;

Nicer.

I turned around to find a guy with black hair smiling at me. What an odd turn of events. I was pretty used to random people cussing me out at this point. The change of pace was nice.

‘I saw Reiner and his group of idiots talking to you before, are you okay? I don’t know what they said, but I’m sure it wasn’t nice stuff. They’re total assholes.’ He looked down at me offering a smile. Why was he being so nice to me? What is this school?!

‘Yeah, I pissed one of their friends off. Not my best idea. Sorry to ask but who are you?’ I flinched at my last words knowing they had come across as rude, but he barely seemed to pick up on it, just seeming shocked at himself that he hadn’t even told me his name.

‘I’m Marco. Nice to meet you!’ He offered his hand to me and I awkwardly shuffled my books to shake it.

‘Eren.’ I said, trying my best to smile and not look like one big mess. His hair was very similar to that Levi guy’s… how unfortunate.

‘We should grab food or something after class, I’m starved! Meet me here, I know a place with kick-ass burgers only a few blocks away!’ I agreed to his idea and we both left to our respective classes. A friend and an enemy on the first day. How very eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah an update only a day after?! guess who has no life. Let me know how you're liking it and what your thoughts are on this whole situation!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys prefer long or short chapters? I can get out 2000 word chapters in one pov about 3-4 a week maybe?? or longer 6000 word ones with pov switched, probably 1-2 a week. Let me know what you would rather. Oh and here's the song that's referenced in this, I suggest you listen to it as its brought up just to get a better feel for what's happening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4P4ln781D0
> 
> (Sorry on the slight wait too, just found it hard to write this one for some reason)

ERENS POV

Friday rolled around faster than I had expected, but I couldn't be more grateful. Luckily, I’d had no big blowouts after the scene with Reiner and his friends. People would laugh and whisper as I walked past, but nothing I wasn’t used to. I could deal with it. I’d also met Marco for lunch that day and he turned out to be a genuinely good person. But he was very plain and simple; just Marco. Nothing more nothing less.  Almost too nice, like he had no personality.

Ok, it sounds harsh like that. He seemed great, just not the type of person I could be best friends with. I’d met Connie when he crashed into me after a failed trick attempt on his skateboard. He was super cool. Really childish at times and that was either a good thing or a bad thing, depending on how boring you are. I thought he was pretty cool. We didn’t have any classes together but we still made the time to hang out. We would listen to old bands together and peruse comic stores for about 3 hours, if not more. It was scary to find a new friend though, that’s for sure. My little bubble had always been just Mikasa and Armin. The simplicity of familiarity. But I was open to new people, so I found that Connie and I started to hang out a lot. To my surprise, he seemed to get along with Armin well. Mikasa was hard to read, but when was she not?

As the bleachers came into view, I saw Mikasa sitting with who I assumed to be Annie. She had short blonde hair and was sitting across from Mikasa all criss-cross applesauce. They finally spotted me walking to them and waved me over, even Annie, who I was about to meet for the first time.

‘Eren, this is Annie. Annie, Eren.’ She stared into my eyes with her icy blues and I instantly felt intimidated. How could you not when two really badass people are sitting right in front of you? Shit shit shit. Oh my god. Social interaction with humans I’m not comfortable with. Why did I think this was a good idea?

‘Hi. Um, Connie should be coming soon.’ My eyes met the floor and I tried my very hardest to take an interest in the metal I was now facing.

‘Are you coming on the road trip Eren?’ I was surprised that Annie was talking to me, two seconds after meeting. Mostly I was terrified that it was humanly possible to have that much self-confidence.

‘Uh, what road trip?’ I asked, hoping to grow a spine and just have a normal conversation with her. My medication was working, but not the way I needed it to. I needed my anxiety to go away, I needed it to go away now. I’m sick of dealing with all this bullshit.

‘They take a whole bunch of students on a sightseeing trip around the states over the break. Something about cultural enrichment I guess.’ As my mind began to list off every single possibly bad thing about this trip, we heard loud yelling from behind us. As if on cue, all three of us turned to find a group people walking on the field, being drunk nuisances. Fuck, fuck and fuck. Maybe it was just paranoia, but every inch of me said that one of the people in that group looked extremely similar to Reiner Braun. And the guy he had his arm around certainly seemed to resemble Levi…

‘Is that who I think it is?’ Annie asked under her breath, her expression changing from relaxed to angry. Mikasa’s mouth opened slightly, not saying a word. All of our minds were racing a million miles an hour, trying to think of what to do or how to handle the events that would soon unfold when they realised who the losers sitting in the bleachers were. Lucky for us, they were way too drunk to even realise we were there, watching as they made fools of themselves. A short girl with hazel hair was the loudest of them all, waving her arms around wildly and constantly laughing. A tall blonde walked behind the first three with a super serious look on his face. Next to him a girl with glasses laughed and joined in with the idiocy of the others, yet still stayed with the blonde man. Haha, his eyebrows. It seems like these five were the leaders, as all the other people trailed behind them despite the amount of alcohol they had probably drank. As they neared closer, Annie, Mikasa and I slowly sank down into the bleachers until we were sat on the floor with only our eyes above the benches in front us.

‘Come onnnn Petra, it’s pretty much tradition!’ Levi called, lacing his hand into Reiners as he spoke. The crowd began yelling, peer pressuring this Petra girl into whatever this was. Although I’m not sure if it counts as peer pressure, because she seemed to be the one enjoying it the most. It was hard for me to see, but she began wriggling herself around and the cheering increased by at least triple. Finally, she reached her hand under her shirt and pulled it back out, now holding something red and waving it in the air as everyone else lost their shit. I turned to Annie and Mikasa, trying to see if they were just as confused as I was, but they were holding back fits of laughter.

‘What’s going on? What is that?’ As soon as they words left my mouth they lost it, choking on their own laughter and holding their stomachs.

‘Eren, how innocent are you? It’s her bra!’ Annie managed to explain between fits of laughter. Fuck. My cheeks got hot and I looked away instantly. Was I even ready for the big bad world of university? The only time I’ve even kissed a girl was a particularly saucy game of truth or dare in grade 4, what is this nudist bullshit? Back on the field, the other girls in the group joined Petra and started hurling their bras at the football goals. Some made it, some didn’t but no one seemed to care. Levi’s hand came up to close the space between his face and Reiner’s. Instantly they both looked in our direction and my heart started pounding so hard I was sure they could hear it from there. That's it, they had spotted us. I warned Annie and Mikasa about what I’d seen and we decided to just squish under the benches as best we could and pray.

‘You’re definitely imagining things. I told you those three extra shots weren’t a good idea.’ Their conversation came into earshot. Maybe they didn’t see us, it would be okay, everything was fine-

‘Hey brat.’ I looked up to find Levi and Reiner towering above all three of us as we sank lower into the bleachers. Please, god, whoever is up there, let the earth swallow me fucking whole.

He smiled as he spoke to me, both laughing into each other's faces without a care in the world.

‘What are you doing? Getting sucked off by your own sister and her lesbian friend? I knew this was some incest shit.’ Reiner slurred his words considerably more than Levi but somehow was still sober enough to actually think up some half decent insults. Mikasa’s face was stone cold, unmoved by his words. Annie, on the other hand, had fists at her sides and eyes that could’ve made someone’s legs fall from under them. But the two guys held their ground, still grinning at us from drunken faces.

‘Didn’t we invite Mikasa? It’s rude to turn down invitations y’know…’ Suddenly Levi’s face became serious, the situation was no longer lightened by their subtle laughing and smiling. They _had_ invited Mikasa. Only to embarrass her though. Were they really surprised that she hadn’t come? No no, were they offended she hadn’t come? We both stayed silent, mostly because he was referring to Mikasa, not Annie and I. But she didn’t say a word. Something made me feel as though she was staying quiet on purpose, like she was only avoiding the conflict for my sake. I was more than grateful of course, but it doesn’t seem like that would help us more than it would anger them.

‘Speak up bitch.’ His hand connected with her forehead, sending her head into the metal of the bleachers. Not hard, but hard enough for me to be angry. I was shocked, to say the fucking least, but I wasn’t sure what I was meant to do now. I swore off fighting. Was this an exception? Was it okay to make exceptions?

No, it’s not my place. If Mikasa wants to fight him, fine. But it’s not my responsibility to step in.

‘We’re leaving. Eren, are you coming?’ Reiner looked just as surprised when Levi held his hand out to me. Why me? And why right now, when he’s making me choose between him or Mikasa? Where did this even fucking come from? Last I knew I was dead to this school for spilling shitty fucking coffee on their God. I definitely didn’t like him, and I was angry he’d hurt Mikasa, but maybe it was a peace offering. I could hang out with them one time, just one, and lay this spilt coffee shit to rest. If it wasn’t for Mikasa whispering for me to go, we would’ve been there all night waiting for me to decide.

I put my hand in Levi’s and to my surprise, he actually pulled me up. His hands were warm but small in mine. Ew, warm from Reiner’s hand. They led me away from the bleachers and I never dared to look back, I don’t think I could’ve taken the betrayal on their faces.

‘Don’t look so scared kid. It's about time you ditched those loser friends of yours. Don't get me wrong, you're not getting a free pass into the populars of Trost university. Mostly I wanna show you up. But show me up and I’ll consider.’ A small smirk spread across Levi’s face as he ran a hand through his jet black undercut. Reiner walked on the other side of me, barely budging at what Levi was saying. I don't understand this guy, it's like he only lives to serve Levi. When he's pissed off, I come close to getting the shit beat out of me. But as soon as he's inviting me to come to his party, the guy stays silent as he walks by my side. What the fuck is this hierarchy? I don't get it. Levi is short, scrawny and from what I know, has never even touched a football in his life. His hair is stupid and I'm pretty sure he's an art major. What's the difference between him and I? Why is he at the top of the food chain and why am I getting stepped on by everyone else who goes to this damned school?

Despite my shitty mood, I looked around me and saw everyone smiling, laughing, leaning on each other and having a good time. My inner turmoil was at its peak. From behind us I heard a song start, just drums, and everyone started yelling. Now, when I say everyone, I mean everyone. The crowd seemed to have gotten bigger as I looked behind us to find a sea of people cheering and yelling in excitement. Suddenly, there was a little guitar and all at once, the crowd yelled-

_‘WELL I DON’T CARE ABOUT HISTORY’_

I could barely hear the actual music being yelled, only the people yelling the lyrics. After every line, there was a small group of people yelling-

_‘Rock, rock, rock, rock n' roll high school’_

Levi was just as happy as the rest of them, screaming every word. Was I even allowed to have fun with these people? Considering he just pushed Mikasa into a metal fucking bleacher? I couldn’t help it. I’m a sucker for some good music. I was yelling just as loud as the rest of them as we walked on through the football field. I caught Levi looking at me from the corner of my eye and without thinking, I turned to meet his face. To my surprise all he did was smile wider (if that was even possible) and take my hand in his again, waving our arms around above him. Even though they were all considerably more intoxicated than I was, I was enjoying it all the same.

_I just want to have some kicks_

_I just want to get some chicks_

The song came to an end and everyone cheered for themselves, looking like absolute idiots skipping around and grinning. I couldn’t help but ask Levi what the fuck had just happened. What is this, a cheesy musical? People don’t just burst into song, right? That’s not how it works.

‘It’s like you’ve never had fun before. Loosen up jackass. It’s college, not your mom's house.’ He sounded so matter of fact, like what had just happened was totally normal. Like people definitely just burst out singing Ramones as if it’s some 80’s high school movie. Most of all, I was surprised this many people even knew who the band were. Actually, no.

Most of all, I was surprised Levi’s hand hadn’t let go of mine yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ah ! my first work on here, let me know how you're liking it and what i should add! Sorry levi's a massive asshole rn, but things will change :) stay tuned!


End file.
